Great Cross Circuit 2017
- A Mirror= - B= - B Mirror= }} |-| All layouts= } }}The Great Cross Circuit 2017 is a series of tournament-use circuits built by Tamiya for the 2017 season of Japan Cup. General info Unlike prior circuits in the past Japan Cup seasons, the Great Cross Circuit will have 4 race layouts which will change per race stage. Notable sections are: * The Loose Road section, a inflated-like straight section that will affects the that is not in the 3rd lane. On some race stages, the wash walls were placed on the fences, becoming the Rocking Loose Road section that will slows down the car even further. * The Omega Bank section, a 45 degrees complex bank section that is shaped in the omega symbol. * The Double Bouncing Straight section, a long straight with two small slopes. One small mistake and the car could course out due to unstable landing. * The Fujitsu Hop section, a hop section that is placed above the base tracks. The faster the car, the high the risk of being course out due to not landing property before cornering. * The Climb Changer section, a special lane-changer section that has all but the lane-change lane part to be the 50 degrees bank corner. This can be a problem for the cars that are not in the lane-change lane as passing the corner in those lanes requires both speed and torque. Because the layout will change once per race stage, it also increases the difficulty for racers as they can't predict which layout will be used on one race stage. A layout After the starting line and two straight parts is the Loose Road section, and followed by a right corner. It was then followed by the Omega Bank section, a right corner, a straight and a left New Era corner. The Double Bouncing Straight section was soon followed by a straight part and a left corner. After that, it was followed by the Fujitsu Hop section, a straight and a right corner. Following after a straight is a Climb Changer section. After a S-corner, the starting line will be crossed. A Mirror layout The A Mirror layout is almost the same as A layout but mirrored. Right after the starting line is the Fujitsu Hop section, which is followed by a straight and a left corner. Following after a straight is a Climb Changer section and a reverse S-corner. Following the reverse S-corner is the Double Bouncing Straight section and was immediately followed by the Loose Road section. After a left corner and a straight is the Omega Bank section, and followed by a left corner, a straight and a right New Era corner. The starting line will be crossed after passing through a straight and a right corner. B layout The B layout is the mix between the A layout and the A Mirror layout. Right after the starting line is the Fujitsu Hop section, which is followed by a straight and a Omega Bank section. After a right corner and a left U-turn corner is the Double Bouncing Straight section and was immediately followed by the Loose Road section. After passing through two straights, a right corner and a straight is the Climb Changer section. The starting line will be crossed after passing through a left U-turn, a straight, a right corner and a straight. B Mirror layout The B Mirror layout is almost the same as B layout but mirrored. After the starting line and two straight parts is the Loose Road section, and followed by a right corner. Following two straights, a left corner and a straight is the Climb Changer section and immediately followed by the right U-turn. Following a straight and a left New Era corner is the Double Bouncing Straight section and was soon followed by the Fujitsu Hop section. After a straight is the Omega Bank section and immediately followed by a left corner, a right U-turn and a straight. The starting line will be crossed. Trivia * The circuit's name was named after the DCR-01 Mini 4WD car, which has the Cross System bodyshell that allows racer to mix-and-match the bodyshell parts. External link * Mini 4WD Meeting & Race April 2017 (Source: Tamiya official website) (Japanese) Category:Tamiya Japan Cup circuits Category:Tamiya race tournament circuits Category:5-lane circuits Category:Circuits